Many organizations make multiple versions of software or other products. For example, Microsoft provides multiple versions of its core operating system software, e.g., Windows XP, Windows NT, and Windows 2000, and multiple versions of its office productivity software, e.g., Office XP, Office 2000, Office 2003, and Office X. In another example, an automobile manufacturer generally creates a new base version of an automobile model annually with multiple versions of each model within the same year. For example, General Motors may produce generally the same pickup truck for both Chevrolet (Silverado) and GMC (Sierra), but each will have slightly different features. Further, each brand truck may have several versions based upon, for example, engine size (1500, 2500, 3500, hybrid), drive train (two or four wheel drive), suspension, passenger compartment (regular, extended cab, crew cab), and feature package (WT, LT, LS, SS). Many of these organizations publish rich and deep assistance content for these products, for example, product demonstrations, product training, support tips, and articles. Often this content is published for accessibility over a public network, for example, on the World Wide Web accessed via the Internet. Unfortunately, although technically accessible, it is often difficult for a user to find subject matter directly related to their particular needs. In part, this problem is a result of different information and content applying to different versions of a product. This problem is exacerbated by the fact that most users do not know which version of a particular product they are actually using in order to select the most appropriate information to address their need.
The information included in this Background section of the specification is included for technical reference purposes only and is not to be regarded subject matter by which the scope of the invention is to be bound.